


Dwalin Fundinson

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: A series of one shots, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post BotFA, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: A series of one shots involving our favorite tattooed warrior.





	1. Advice

You plop down next to Thorin, your best friend of many years. If anyone were to help you to this problem, it was him. Well at least you hoped he will.

Thorin looks at you with a raised brow and you shrug.

“What do you want?” He asks irritated but you know he’s just playing around because of the smirk on his face. “What? Can’t I sit by my best friend every once in a while?” You ask. “You haven’t sat by me. Ever. You’re up to something,” he says, looking at you with a raised brow.

He’s not wrong. You barely sat with him during the journey. It’s not like you didn’t want to. It’s just that Dwalin was always with him and he made you nervous as hell. Not because of his demeanor but because you liked him. A lot. He was absent from Thorin’s side tonight which is why you decided to have a little talk with him.

“I’m not up to anything,” you say.

“You always twiddle your thumbs when you lie and you’re doing it now,” Thorin says, nodding to your fingers and you look down at your hand only to realize that he’s right.

You sigh. You could never get anything past him.

“What does Dwalin like?” You ask and he looks at you confused.

“What does Dwalin have to do with anything?”

“Well isn’t he your best friend? Don’t you know more about him?”

Thorin shrugs.

“Not any more than you do,” he says, looking at you wearily, “why?”

You gulp.

“No reason. Bye,” you say, standing but you are quickly pulled back down.

“Lying again,” Thorin says.

You huff. Maybe you should just tell him? He was the one that was always there for you.

“Say one was to court your bodyguard, how would they go about it?” You ask, trying not to make it seem so obvious but his face lighting up makes you realize that you were completely obvious.

“Just tell him y/n. He’s a complete dumbass and probably won’t read courting signs. Honestly, just go up to him and kiss him,” Thorin says and you laugh at his bluntness.

“You know I’m not that crazy. Besides,” you say, giving him a nudge, “you and I both know he cares more about you than he does me.”

He doesn’t respond as Dwalin takes a seat next to him and you take that as your cue to leave causing Dwalin to frown.

“Did I do something to offend the lass?” Dwalin asks as he watches you join Fili and Kili across the fire.

“I don’t know. Did you?” Thorin asks with a raised brow.

“Probably given the fact that I barely talk to her but it’s not my fault she makes me nervous all the time,” Dwalin admits and Thorin groans.

Why did he have to be the one that this two went to for relationship advice? He was obviously not the most competent dwarf here. There were his nephews and Gloin and Bombur. Why didn’t they just go to them?

“Look. Why don’t you go over there and kiss her?”

“But what if she kills me?”

“Oh for Durin’s sake! Y/n!” Thorin shouts and you turn to look at him confused.

“You like Dwalin. Dwalin likes you. Go fuck it out!” He snaps and you and Dwalin both immediately turn red.

You stand and leave camp and Dwalin follows you while Balin takes the empty seat.

“Was that the best way to handle the situation?” Balin asks.

“I honestly don’t care. They’re both idiots and I don’t know why I’m friends with them,” Thorin huffs but Balin knows he loves the both of them equally.

-

You sigh as you sit on a boulder.

What the hell was Thorin thinking? You were going to kill him once you got over your embarrassment.

You hear a throat clear and you look up to find Dwalin. The last person you wanted to see.

You look away from him and down to your nails as if they were the most interesting thing ever. You feel him take a seat next to you. You watch as he slowly reaches over to clasp your hand in his.

You turn to him and his eyes flicker down to your lips before looking into your eyes as he moves closer. Halfway there, he stops as if waiting for your permission to continue and you give it by pressing your lips to his.

You really liked Thorin’s idea of just kissing him.


	2. Well, shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, secrets are not as secret as you think they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Balin are not related to the royal line in this one.

“Fuck me.”

“Gladly.”

You glare at Dwalin and he just laughs at you, watching from your doorway.

Now was definitely not the time to be messing around. You were looking for a scroll that was needed for today’s council meeting and you can’t find it. You didn’t know where you put it and Thorin needed it and your brother was going to be so mad.

“What are you looking for princess?” He asks, making his way inside your room, uninvited. “The trade agreements between Mirkwood and Erebor. Thorin trusted them with me and now I can’t find it,” You groan out, turning your attention to him.

You watch as he bends over to look for something under your bed. He comes back up a minute later holding a scroll. A scroll that you needed badly.

“How did you know it was under there?” You ask, snatching it away from him as he takes a seat on the bed.

“No ‘thank you’?” He asks with a pout on his face and you glare at him making him sigh. “

I kicked it under there during our rendezvous last night,” he says reaching for your arm and pulling you between his legs and you sigh.

“Dwalin-.”

“Don’t. Please. Let me just have this moment before we have to go back to pretending that we’re nothing more than just friends,” he says before pressing a kiss to your neck.

You sigh.

“If we get caught, I’m blaming it on you,” you say and you feel him rumbling and you know he’s laughing.

“Well it is kind of my fault for seducing the princess of Erebor into my bed,” he says, looking up at you and you smile at him.

“It takes two to tango,” you say and you laugh as he squeezes your bum.

“You bet your ass,” he growls and you back away as a knock sounds at your door.

“Enter,” You say after fixing yourself and after Dwalin stands.

Thorin opens the door and frowns as he sees Dwalin there with you.

“Ready for the meeting?” He asks and you nod, grabbing the scroll and walking out the door.

Dwalin follows suit and Thorin watches the two of you with a raise brow. Something was definitely up.

-

“-furthermore a discussion of the clan of Blacklocks and Durin’s Folk becoming intertwined by marriage seemed to be the only way to strengthen our relationship.”

You frown at the King of the Blacklocks. Where was he going with this exactly? You exchange a look with Dis on Thorin’s other side and she seemed just as lost as you.

“Go on,” Thorin says, already having a feeling about where this was going.

“I would like to propose a marriage between my son and Princess y/n. I believe this marriage will make our bond stronger.”

You stand in disbelief. How dare he?! Who the hell does he think he is?! A king?! Well. He is a king but still! He had absolutely no right.

“Forgive me my lord but I will not be marrying your son,” you snap.

“My apologies my lady. I did not realize you were courting anyone,” King Lavân states and your eyes flicker over to Dwalin briefly, he looked as tense as you were, before turning back to the King.

“Well, I’m not-.”

“Then I see nothing wrong with this. Your sister had already lost her one and Thorin is happily married to the halfling traitor therefore you are the only one left that I would consider worthy enough to marry my son.”

This dwarf is pushing all the wrong buttons and he didn’t realize it.

“Do not think yourself so high that you can take jabs at my brother in law and bring up my sisters painful memories without consequence. Bilbo Baggins is the reason Thorin Oakenshield is King. Five years ago, Bilbo saves my brother and my my nephews lives. He joined in on a quest that only 14 members of DURIN’S FOLK journeyed on. I did not see any Blacklocks, Stonefoots, Firebeards, Ironfists, Stiffbeards, and Broadbeams helping us reclaim the very mountain you sit in. You claim he is a traitor and yet he helped Thorin take back what is rightfully ours. Is it him that’s a traitor or you?” You snap.

“That’s enough,” Thorin snaps and you look at him ashamed. You probably just ruined the relationship between all seven kingdoms in one minute and Thorin was going to have to fix it all.

“Y/n will not be marrying anyone for she already had her heart set one someone else,” Thorin says and you look at him in shock before exchanging a look with Dwalin who looked less tense and more scared.

“And who might that be?”

“Dwalin son of Fundin. Captain of the Guard.”

“A commoner?” Lavân cries out, outraged.

“There is nothing common about him you old hag,” You snap back, defending your one.

“You are all dismissed. It seems we all need to take a breather,” Thorin says before the situation could escalate.

Lavâvan exits in a huff and judging by the smirks on the other Long’s faces, he was the only one to get offended during the meeting.

Once everyone has cleared out, Thorin gestures for Dwalin to take a seat and he takes the empty seat next to you and across from Balin.

“You knew,” Dwalin states as soon as he is settled. “I may be getting old but I’m not blind-.”

“Well,” you interrupt with a disbelieving tone and he glares at you, “What? You’re the one that got lost in the shire.”

Thorin rolls his eyes.

“Anyway, what I want to know is why you two have been keeping it a secret from us? We are family, are we not?”

You and Dwalin look at each other guiltily before turning back to Thorin.

“Well how would you have felt if I told you that you was courting your best friend?”

“Relieved,” Thorin replies and you look at him in shock, “he is my best friend for a reason, y/n. I could not see a better fit for you.”

You look at Dwalin and he looks absolutely relieved. Of all people’s opinions, Thorin’s was the most important to the both of you. He looks at you and smiles at you, pressing a kiss to your hand and you return the favor.

“But please,” Thorin says, interrupting the moment, “keep it down. I do not need to know how good my sister feels around you.”

Well, shit.


	3. Unsavable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deny Dwalin, but the reason is not as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death of a child (mentioned), murder-suicide (mentioned)
> 
> GUYS THIS IS REALLY DARK SO PLEASE TRED CAREFULLY

Dwalin was miserable. He honestly was. He had been turned down by his one with no explanation other than “I can’t.” He thought he read the signs correctly. He was an idiot sure but he wasn’t that dumb. The flirting was VERY mutual and they had often talked about nothing and everything and he thought she had feelings for him. Maybe he was being a cock and overstepping his boundaries? Some women just needed male friends and maybe she found that in him.

Two voices stop him before he enters the training room. He listens for a bit and he recognizes the two voices. One’s is Thorin’s and the other’s is the cause of his current stress: you.

“I think you’re just afraid to be happy,” he heard Thorin say and Dwalin frowns.

What could you two be talking about?

“So what if I am? You know my story, Thorin. You’re the only one that knows it. Every time I’m happy, it gets snatched away from me. My parents, my siblings-,” Dwalin doesn’t quite hear the last bit and he doesn’t have a clue about what that could be all that he knows is that whatever it was, it was taken from you.

He heard you take a shuddering breath.

“I just don’t want Dwalin to be taken away from me too.”

At that, Dwalin’s breath catches in his throat. Did you return his feelings?

“We’ve been through two wars and a shit ton of smaller fights. He’s not going to die anytime soon.”

Dwalin leaves back to his chambers, a new flicker of hope in his chest.

-

“Dwalin,” he hears and he doesn’t have to turn around to know that it was you.

“Aye,” he says, stopping his work to give you his attention.

You looked like you hadn’t slept in a while and that you were nervous as hell.

“Are you okay lass? You look sick,” he says and you take a seat in front of him.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for saying that I can’t court you and just running off. I honest to Durin return your feelings. I really do,” you tell him and Dwalin has to stop himself from pulling you into a hug: Now was not the time, “but I’ve been through some rough times.”

You look away from him to stare at your hands. Were you worthy enough for this dwarf?

A larger hand clasps your hand in his and you look at him with tears gathering in your eyes.

“Tell me, but only if you’re comfortable,” he says and you nod before taking a deep breath and looking back at your hands. You turn yours over and intertwine your fingers with his, tracing his tattoos with your other hand.

“I thought,” you start, before pausing and taking a deep breath, “I thought that he was my one. I felt such a strong connection with him. This was way back when. Before Erebor was attacked. Thorin, he and I were best friends and I was absolutely in love with him even after Smaug attacked and I thought he loved me too.”

Dwalin wanted to kill whoever this dwarf was and you weren’t even halfway done with the story.

“We had a child,” you continue and that makes Dwalin frown, “and you know that a child out of wedlock has highly frowned upon.”

Dwalin nods as you look at him before going back to tracing his tattoos which he found quite pleasant.

“I was kicked out of my home by my parents when the child was born and that’s when he started acting weirdly.”

Dwalin frowns and he slowly puts the pieces together. He honestly hopes that what he was thinking was not what actually happened.

“We both had to find our own home and he started getting more and more violent and insane and one day, when i wasn’t home, he broke.”

Dwalin closes his eyes as you confirm his fears, his hand squeezing yours and his forehead resting on your temple.

“He took his own life after taking our sons,” You sob out, clinging to Dwalin as the memories start invading your mind, “and it hurt so much Dwalin. He took my baby boy from me and I wanted to bring him back to life just to kill him all over again. My baby, Dwalin.”

Dwalin can only pull you into his lap and you both cry for the life that neither of you could save.

 

 


	4. Bad to Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is not having such a good day but you make it better.

To say Dwalin was having a bad day was an understatement.

First, he walked out of the house with his pants on backwards and didn’t realize it until he reached the gym. Then, he couldn’t concentrate on his workout because there were a bunch of girls giggling and watching him do his workout. And now, he locked his key in his car.

How the hell did he get his key locked in the damn car?

He gives the tire a kick before deciding to call his princess in shining armor: you.

After a few rings, you pick up the phone.

“My name is y/n and I’m currently cheating on my husband. How may I help you?” You ask and Dwalin rolls his eyes.

“Funny,” he replies and you laugh, making him relax; he always loved your laugh.

“What can I do you for you my bear of a husband?”

“I got locked out of my car,” he grumbles and you laugh.

“You did not.”

“Aye. I did.”

“How did you get yourself locked out of the car?” You ask and he can hear you moving around your home and a set of keys jingling.

“I just did. I think i was too busy trying to not make it seem like my pants was on backwards,” he mumbles and you giggle, the door slamming behind you.

“My poor baby,” you say, “I’ll be there real soon.”

He sighs.

“Thank you love.”

-

When you get there, Dwalin stands and greets you with a kiss to your lips.

“My poor hubby,” you say, rubbing his cheeks and he smiles at you. Just being in your presence made his day better.

“Now you want to tell me about what else happened today?” You ask and you both take a seat on the hood of his car.

You can’t help but laugh at the girls. Apparently you weren’t the only one that thought husband was hot.

“I mean. Come on. Have you looked in the mirror? I probably would’ve been catcalling you,” You tell him and he rolls his eyes.

“Of course you would.”

You smile at him before reaching into your pocket.

“In hopes that this will make your day better,” you say, handing him the envelope.

He frowns at it before taking it and slowly opening it. His eyes widen in surprise as he realizes what’s in there and you smile at him.

“Really?” He asks, looking at you in shock and you nod and he immediately wraps his arms around you, bringing you into his chest and you laugh, for in that envelope contained a sonogram of not one, not two, but three babies.

You and Dwalin had been trying for nearly five years and just one child would’ve been a blessing but god gave you three and you were excited. Dwalin puts you back on the ground, immediately putting his hand on your belly.

“I’m going to be a daddy of three girls,” he says and you huff.

“How do you know it’s going to be three girls? How do you know it’s not going to be three boys or two girls and one boy or two boys and one girl?”

“Because I just know,” he says, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you closer.

“Want to make a bet?”

“You’re going to lose but sure.”

And 9 months later, you do lose the bet but you could care less because you had three healthy little girls and a very happy husband.

 


	5. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s game night with the boys and you meet Dwalin’s ex.

“Give me a chance.”

“No.”

“Thorin-.”

“No! You cheated with my best friend!”

You huff.

“Well, you were set to lose anyway, asshole.”

That makes Dwalin burst out in laughter.

It was game night and tonight was traveling game night meaning you all went out to play. Tonight’s decision was bowling and it was you and Thorin in the lead while Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur trailed behind. The two of you always got competitive but Dwalin was happy to see his best friend get along with his fiancé.

Thorin goes up to bowl and once you realize he’s not going to be paying attention, you sneak up behind him careful to keep your distance.

Once he moves into position to let the ball go, you pinch his ass making him roll the ball into the gutter. Before you have a chance to run away, he brings you into a headlock.

“You little minx,” Thorin says, rubbing his knuckles against your head and you laugh, pinching his side and he lets you go.

“Sucks to suck,” you tell him before making your way over to Dwalin and plopping yourself down next to him; PDA was never your thing.

“If we’re going to have more game nights, she’s only allowed to come once a month,” Thorin grumbles as he takes a seat next to Bofur as Nori goes to bowl.

“You love me.”

“I tolerate you,” Thorin says and you laugh making him smile.

Dwalin wraps an arm around your shoulder and presses a kiss to your forehead. You smile up at him but you frown as you realize that he was frowning at something.

You turn to see what he was looking at and there’s a brunette making her way over to you.

She is absolutely gorgeous. She has sleek, long brown hair and curves for days. She could be a model if she wanted to.

“Dwalin! It’s so good to see you,” the brunette says as she reaches you and Dwalin tenses up.

“Olivia,” Dwalin says curtly and you frown.

This was his ex? Damn.

“What are you doing here? Do you all still do these game nights?” She asks, taking a seat on Dwalin’s other side and moving her body too close to his.

You look at Thorin, Bofur, and Nori and they were all glaring at her. You’ve NEVER seen them glare at someone so bad.

“We do,” Dwalin says tersely and you know he was uncomfortable but was too polite to tell her to leave.

“You know he used to take me here all the time,” she says, looking at you and batting her eyelashes as if wanting to egg you on.

You give her a tight lipped smile before placing your left hand on Dwalin’s thigh, the diamond ring on your finger flashing in the light and catching her attention.

“He’s amazing isn’t he?” You ask sweetly.

“Very,” she says with a frown before standing.

“If you’re ever bored, give me a call,” she says and instead of walking away, she looks at Dwalin as if waiting for an answer.

“No thank you,” Dwalin growls out, clasping your hand with his, “I am very happy in my relationship and we are well on our way to getting married so if you could please get out of my face.”

She huffs, sending you a glare before stalking off. You watch her go with a frown on your face. What a rude bitch.

“Are you okay?” You and Dwalin both ask at the same time as you turn to each other.

You frown. Why was he asking if you were okay? Wasn’t he more traumatized than you?

“Why are you asking me if I’m okay?” You both ask at the same time again and you hear someone else snort.

“Well it seemed like she was giving you anxiety,” you admit and he laughs, pulling you closer. “She was. You already know why,” he says.

“Why are you asking me if I’m okay then?”

“Because you looked like she was giving you anxiety,” Dwalin answers and you hear Thorin joining in on your own laughter that bubbles up.

“We’re more in sync than we thought we were,” you say and he smiles.

“That’s why I asked you to marry me.”

“If she had remained faithful, would you have still been with her?” You ask curiously.

You knew that the only reason you met Dwalin was because they broke up. Well at least that’s what you thought.

“No. We were drifting apart way before she started cheating and these guys were trying to convince me to get rid of her. Besides, I’m pretty sure we would’ve met thanks to Thorin,” he explains, nodding to his best friend and you turn to Thorin with a raised brow.

“Oh?”

“You would think that after five years, you would know who your boss was,” Thorin says with a smirk and you shake your head in denial.

“You aren’t. Bilbo-.”

“My lovely husband is my hiring manager,” Thorin interrupts and you groan.

You literally just pinched your bosses ass.

“Don’t worry, I enjoyed it,” Thorin says with a wink and Dwalin growls.

“Fuck off asshat.”


	6. Picking Up The Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch your boyfriend cheating and Dwalin is there to help you pick up the pieces.

You stare blankly at the space before you. You should be feeling something, shouldn’t you? Anger or sadness, you should be feeling something, but you don’t. You were numb and didn’t know how to feel. It was if your whole body just shut down.

You blink as your phone rings. You look down at the caller ID.

Dwalin. He either always knew when you were upset or someone had called him. Most likely the second one.

You pick up the phone.

“Hello.”

“Y/n,” his deep voice rumbles softly and for some reason, that is when the emotions start to bubble up.

“I caught him, Dwalin. I caught him.”

He sighs.

“I know. I know. Thorin heard you. I’m coming now.”

That’s how you met Dwalin in the first place. Thorin Durin is your neighbor. Literally. He lives right across the hall from you and when you first moved in, he and Dwalin offered to help you and ever since then, those two had been your best friends. Well, you hoped Dwalin would be something more but he never made a move and so you moved on which is what lead you to today.

“Okay. I. Just-.”

“I know.”

The two of you hang up and you go back to staring ahead of you.

Three years down the drain. Just like that. You wished he had told you that he was tired of your relationship instead of going behind your back to sleep with some random chick in your fucking bed! You wanted to strangle them now but when you caught them, you didn’t know what to do. You just backed up and started walking away. He tried to explains yourself but you were having none of it which is probably what Thorin heard.

Honestly going to him was probably a better choice at that moment but you needed air.

Your thoughts are interrupted as a shadow falls across your lap. You look up and frown as you see your now ex boyfriend.

You go back to staring at nothing and he kneels in front of you.

“Please. Let’s talk this out,” he begs, taking your hand in his but you pull it out of his grip.

“There is nothing to talk about. You cheated, I caught you, and now we’re over.”

“Please. I made a mistake,” he begs.

“So did I,” you reply before looking around.

You see Dwalin quickly making his way over and you let out a sigh.

Your ex follows your line of view and his mood immediately shifts.

“I wasn’t the only one cheating then.”

“You were. Unlike you, I was completely in love from the day we met till today and to accuse me of cheating is to accuse you of being 100% faithful,” you say watching as he stands, “get your things out of my apartment. I’m giving you an hour.”

He walks away before Dwalin has a chance to make his way to you.

Dwalin stops in front of you, glaring at your retreating ex.

“I should’ve ran. I would have had a better chance of knocking him on his ass,” he growls and you snort. Dwalin always was a funny one.

He turns to look at you before immediately taking a seat in front of you, not really minding the fact that he was getting dirty.

“How are you? Are you okay?”

“Just numb I suppose,” you reply with a shrug.

He gently cups your face in his hands and turns you to look at him.

“Your shutting yourself out again.”

“I-.”

“You are. You did this four years ago. I was there then like I am now.”

You sigh, closing your eyes and resting your forehead against his, tears starting to cloud your eyes.

“Why does this always happen to me? Am I really that bad that people find it necessary to cheat on me?”

“Don’t say that. You are the exact opposite. You are the one that’s worth keeping, they just didn’t know that. They’re idiots and they weren’t worth as much as you are,” he tells you, wiping your tears away as they stream down your face.

“Why couldn’t you fall in love with me Dwalin?” You ask and his breath hitches in his throat.

He had been in love with you since he first saw you carry two boxes big than yourself into your apartment but he never said anything because he thought you saw him as a brother and now he wished he would’ve manned up. If he did, you wouldn’t have been put through all this pain.

“I did. I fell harder than you would ever know and I’m still falling down that rabbit hole. But that’s for another time. Right here, right now, it’s all about you letting your pain go.”

And you do just that with Dwalin’s arms wrapped tightly around you; the one man that you know will always be there for you.


	7. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams leads you to Dwalin’s room.

Dwalin wakes from his stupor, annoyed. He was having such a nice dream but an incessant knocking had woken him up. He turns to his window to see what time it was and the sun wasn’t even up yet meaning he just barely fell asleep.

Pulling on his trousers, he bumbles to the door ready to punch whoever was at the door.

Opening his door, he opens his mouth to give the dwarf a good tongue lashing but he immediately stops as he sees it’s just you.

“Y/n,” he breathes out, taking in your appearance.

Your hair looked disheveled and your eyes were blown wide open. Sweat drenched your nightgown and you breathing was erratic. Something was wrong.

“Dwalin! I know it’s late but I can’t sleep. Can I stay here?” You ask and Dwalin nods, immediately stepping aside to make room for your body.

It was not unusual. You always came to him whenever you had bad dreams. You never told him what they were about but you always went to him.

“I’m going to grab you an extra undershirt and pants. I can’t have you sleeping in that sticky mess,” Dwalin says and you nod, waiting for him to come back before changing into his clothes.

When you’re ready, you go into his bedroom and Dwalin opens up the covers to let you in.

The first time it happened, Dwalin had taken the couch and you could see just how miserable he was the next day and so when it happened again, you invited him into the bed with you. If you happened to end up tangled in each other’s arms, it was never mentioned.

“Are you ever going to tell me what you dream of?” Dwalin asks, watching you as you stare at the ceiling, sleep not coming easily.

It was always the same dream. Every time. This one however was different. Instead of seeing just Dwalin dying, you saw a little girl. Your little girl and it hurt not only because she died but because you knew you could never have that with him.

“I would’ve thought you would’ve figured it out by now,” you mumble, pulling the covers around you.

“You overestimate my brain capacity,” he joked and you laugh, turning to face him.

You reach your hand out and he places it in yours.

Your hand immediately trace over his tattoos, something that you found oddly soothing.

“They’re always of you,” you finally admit, “every single nightmare is of you dying in the battle. That’s why I always come here. To make sure that it was a nightmare and not reality.”

He should’ve known. Of course he should’ve. You had others you could go to like Thorin, who was your brother in everything but blood, or your actually brothers. Dori always knew how to calm someone down and why you hadn’t gone to him instead of Dwalin escaped Dwalin’s mind.

“Tonight it was different though,” you continue, taking a deep breath, “there was a little girl too. A little girl that looked like the both of us and she perished too. That hurt me the most. Not the fact that she died, but the fact that I woke up knowing that having a child with you would never be possible.”

You stop tracing his tattoos to sit up and Dwalin reaches out to stop you before you have a chance to leave.

“And why wouldn’t it be possible?” He asks.

“Because you would never return my feelings.”

Dwalin lets out a laugh at that, turning you to face him.

“Do you think I let just any dam in my bed?” He asks and you shake your head.

“But-.”

“No buts. I care for you just as much as you care for me and that daughter in your dreams? I want that. Well, not the dream part just the daughter. I want a lot of daughters who look like you and maybe a son with my ugly mug so he can scare off all the suitors,” Dwalin says and you laugh, pulling him in for a kiss.

Some dreams do become reality.


	8. Courting Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to starting courting Dwalin but where would the beads go?

It had been months since you confessed your horrible past to Dwalin and you had been nothing more than just friends. Dwalin knew you had yet to get over the traumatic experience and he was okay with waiting and, slowly, he had helped you put back the pieces. Now you felt that you were ready for a relationship but you didn’t know how to say it which is why you were here.

“Why do people always come to me, the most unattached person in this entire mountain, for relationship advice?” Thorin whines as he flops down onto his bed.

“Because, people that aren’t in a relationship have a better chance to observe other relationships and don’t lie to me Thorin. I know where you’ve been send those letters to. Roäc loves me more than he loves you,” you reply with a smirk and Thorin rolls his eyes.

“Of course that stupid bird loves you more. You were the one that saved him in the first place,” he huffs and you smile at him.

“I thought you and Dwalin were already courting? Aren’t you sharing chambers?” Thorin asks.

“We are but No,” you say shaking your head, “no. I just needed time.”

Thorin sighs.

He knew your pain. He suffered it with you. He was the god father of your son and he was the first child that Thorin ever fell in love with and the first that made him want to start a family even after all the bad that had happened to him and it tore him to pieces when he found out what happened. The thing that brought him back together was his nephews.

“But,” you continue, “I think I’ve been given enough time. Now, I just don’t know how to go about it.”

“Just braid his hair. He’ll catch on,” Thorin grumbles and you just stare at him.

That was possibly the easiest solution in the world. Why the hell didn’t you think of that?

“Y/n?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I be your child’s godfather again?”

And you smile sadly at him, memories of watching Thorin interact with Obulin popping into your head.

“Of course you can, Thorin. I would not have anyone else.”

-

Dwalin enters your shared chambers, feet dragging behind him. Today was a tough day. Training new recruits were never easy. Most were too young to take it seriously and were only there because their parents forced them to do something with their lives. They were all shite and he wished they started when they were younger that way they would be more experienced but they could only learn so much when they were in exile.

He stumbles into the bedroom, vaguely noting your presence before flopping down on the bed causing you to giggle.

“Long day?” You ask, getting off the bed to help him remove his outerwear, which he helps you do very slowly.

“Incompetent twats,” is all he says before burying his head back into the pillow as you finish taking off his clothes.

You smile at him. Before carding your hand through his hair, making him stiffen. Trying to find a good place to place your beads, you don’t notice him looking at you intently.

“What are you doing?”

You huff.

“I think it was quite obvious what I was doing,” you say, huffing again as you can’t find a spot to put your courting bead that won’t look stupid. Why did he and Balin have to have hairstyles that would look stupid with anything on it?

“I want to kick you for having a hairstyle that inhibits me from braiding your hair,” you grumble and he laughs, pulling you so that you now rested on top of his body.

“I’m sorry for causing you such stress,” he says, pressing a kiss to your nose.

“You should be. The one thing I really want to do and I can’t do it,” You say, sitting up so that you were now straddling his waist.

You cross your arms, trying to get a good look at his beard when you notice he was smirking.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just really enjoy the view,” he replies and you blush, embarrassed but not really feeling like moving.

“Well you better get used to it. Now, help me find a place to put this bead,” You retort and he laughs.

“Sweetheart. Why do you think I never wear hair adornments?” He asks and you pout.

“I’ve worked hard on these,” you grumble and he sits up, making your body move flush against his.

“We don’t need them to be courting. As long as we know that we love each other that’s all that matters,” he says and you smile down at him, pressing your lips to his.

Finally.


	9. Bulldog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili randomly gives you a dog.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“He’s going to KILL you.”

You watch as Fili plays with the bulldog that he had got your husband. Dwalin wasn’t very fond of animals and he sure as hell wasn’t fond of animals being compared to him, but you had to admit that the bulldog did sort of look like him but you weren’t going to tell him that.

“Not if he thinks he got it from you,” Fili says, looking up at you with a smirk on his face and you roll your eyes.

“Give it to me,” you say and he smiles triumphantly before standing and giving you the leash.

“Have fun,” he says before pressing a kiss to your cheek and leaving.

You and the dog both look at each other before you sigh.

This is going to be interesting.

-

You walk into your home, hoping and praying that Dwalin wasn’t home yet. You needed time to come up with an excuse as to why you currently had a bulldog in your hands.

Of course, your prayers aren’t answered and your husband was currently sat in front of the fireplace, sharpening his axes.

He looks up with a bright smile on his face and he falters a bit as he sees the dog.

“Who’s this little guy?” He asks, standing to come and knee in front of you.

“I don’t know. I found him on the streets,” you lie and Dwalin looks at you with a raised brow.

“And I’m guessing you found the leash on the street as well?”

“Maybe,” you say, moving so you could close the door and let the dog off of his leash.

“He looks like an axel, don’t you think?” Dwalin asks and let out a sigh of relief.

“We can keep him?” You ask and he nods.

“I don’t see why not. At least now there will be more than just me protecting you and our little rascal,” Dwalin says, wrapping his arm around your waist so he can place a kiss to your belly and you laugh at the dork that is your husband.

-

You smile as you watch Axel jump around happily. You were so glad that Dwalin had decided to take him in so easily. You liked the little dog a lot and you didn’t want to send him back out the the streets. You absolutely could not let that happen.

“He’s such an excited little lad isn’t he?” Dwalin asks, smiling as your dog runs forwards and immediately comes back.

You decided that you wanted to take him on a walk and so here you were.

“I wasn’t expecting him to be so excitable to be honest,” you say and he chuckles lightly before pressing a kiss to your ear and you smile at him.

“Dwalin!” You hear and you all turn around to find Fili at the end of the hall, bending down.

“Come here boy. Come here Dwalin,” he calls and you furrow your brows in confusion before they raise in shock as Axel goes running straight to Fili.

You turn to gauge your husband’s reaction and you can see red slowly creeping to his neck and you knew it was not going to end so well for Fili.

“Y/n.”

“Yes?”

“Tell Thorin I’m sorry.”

You raise your brow. What is he apologizing for?”

“For what?”

“Murdering his nephew.”

And with that, Dwalin runs after Fili, chasing the young prince down the hall with  ~~Dwalin~~  Axel following right behind them.


	10. Date A Rugby Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rugby was not your favorite sport in the world but it could be.

Rugby was not a sport you fancied. In fact, you found it quite gruesome. You’ve seen videos and pictures of rugby teams and a lot of them contained bloody noses and missing teeth and you just didn’t understand the appeal of it which is why you hated that your best friends begged you to come to a game of theirs at least once.

Kili didn’t suffer from many injuries, thank goodness. It was mostly just bruises. Fili on the other hand. He always had a busted lip or broken nose and it hurt you to see your best friends hurt which is why they always texted you if they got badly injured and why you stayed away when they did.

Taking a seat in the front row, you are glad you decided to take Bilbo with you. He didn’t like the sport either but he was dating one of the players so he was used to this life.

“I’m going to hurl. I’m sure of it,” you tell him honestly and he laughs.

“I thought the same thing too when I first came but I didn’t. It’s just fun to watch because sometimes pants come down and it’s a lovely view,” Bilbo says and you laugh as you watch the players come onto the pitch.

You see Fili and Kili and it seems the see you as well because they wave before running over to the railing.

“I’m glad you came!” Kili says as you pull both of them into a hug.

“If Bilbo wasn’t free you bet your ass I wouldn’t be here,” you say and they laugh as Thorin, Bilbo’s boyfriend and the boys Uncle, comes over.

He may be the oldest on the team (42 isn’t that old) but he still was the most agile. Age didn’t catch up with him and it didn’t seem like it was going to.

“Y/n. It’s good to see you,” he says pressing a kiss to your cheek and you laugh.

“I saw you all yesterday,” you say and he shrugs before pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s lips.

“Now,” You say turning back to the boys, “don’t play recklessly. I know you both and it seems you purposely run into people head first.”

“We don’t know what you mean,” Fili says and you roll your eyes.

“Cap. The boys are ready to start,” you hear and you look up to find the most gorgeous man you’ve ever seen.

He bald with a great black beard. Well. You would say great. It wasn’t large like others but it looked great on him and definitely looked neatly trimmed. His thigh muscles and arm muscles was also very nice too look like and you have to admit that you would love to ride that.

You feel a nudge and you look to find Fili sending you a smirk and you look around to find all of them staring at you.

“Did I say something?” You ask confused.

“Just that you would love to ride Dwalin that’s about it,” Kili says with a smirk and you can feel your face heating up.

You immediately take a seat and luckily the others decided to take their leave.

“Shoot me Bilbo. I can’t believe I said that out loud,” you groan, burying your face in his shoulder and he laughs.

“Well I mean. Dwalin was checking you out as well and he had quite a smile on his face when you said you wanted to ride him so I can only imagine that the feeling is mutual,” Bilbo says and you groan again.

“Don’t play with me Bilbo.”

“I’m not playing! I’ll bet that he’ll come over here after the game to ask for your number.”

-

A few hours later, with The Company winning the match against Mirkwood, Fili and Kili come over to you with nothing more than a bruise each.

“Great game guys. It wasn’t that hard to stomach since you both didn’t get injured,” you tell them and they smile at you.

“Uncle said to play it easy because Dwalin wants to see you at more games and you wouldn’t come here anymore if you saw us get hurt,” Fili admits.

“I hate you both,” you mumble.

“No. Seriously! We heard Dwalin ask Uncle about you and Thorin warned us not to get hurt,” Kili replies and you roll your eyes.

“Whatever. Bilbo lets go. We can wait for your hubby outside,” you say before starting to walk up the bleachers.

You hear a thump behind you and you ignore it, thinking it’s Kili or Fili. A hand grips your arm and you roll your eyes.

“Don’t mess with me Fi-. You’re not Fili,” you say as you turn around.

Indeed it was not Fili but rather, Dwalin and boy he looked bigger up close.

“Are you doing anything tonight? The boys and I are going out for a drink and I was wondering if you’d like to join us,” Dwalin says and you have to swallow at the sound of his voice.

“S-sure,” you stutter and he smiles.

“Great and maybe in the future, after all these dates, I’ll let you ride me,” he says, sending you a wink before jumping over the railing and running after the boys.

Bilbo comes up to you with a smile on his face as well.

“You know what I always say: date a rugby player.”


	11. Pregnancy Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is very over-protective.

“You know Dwalin,” you start and Dwalin grunts as he continues sharpening his axes, “you’d make a great dad some day.”

Letting out a hiss as he slices a finger on his axes, Dwalin turns to you with a confused expression on his face.

“What brought this up love?” He asks and you shrug.

“Well I remember watching you with Fili and Kili were they were pebbles and I watch you with children now and you’re just so great with them. It’s very heartwarming,” you admit and he smiles at you.

“Why thank you,” he says before turning back to his axes and letting a frown grace his face.

“Oh and I’m pregnant,” you say and Dwalin slices his finger for the second time that night.

-

“Are you hiding from your husband?”

It had been three months since you announced your pregnancy and ever since then it had become overbearing. Well, in the beginning it was cute. Him taking care of you all hours of the day. Helping you walk. Talking to the baby but now it was getting annoying.

You couldn’t do anything. At all. If you wanted to go for a walk, a member of the company always had to be with you. If you wanted food, Dwalin always made sure to taste it first. If you wanted to bathe, Dwalin would always be with you. It was starting to get claustrophobic which is why you were currently hiding in Thorin’s chambers who did not seem bothered.

“Maybe. He’s just getting a bit much Thorin. I love him but it’s getting claustrophobic,” you say, lying down on his bed.

“He only worries. He’s like that with all dams he’s close with. Remember Dis?”

You laugh.

You remembered when the princess was pregnant. Dwalin would not stop hounding her until she knocked him on his ass. You supposed he was just really excited to have children.

Thorin’s door bursts open and Dwalin comes rushing in.

“Thorin! Have you see-? Amrâlimê! I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Dwalin states, immediately gathering you in his arms and you immediately flip Thorin off as you see his smirk.

“Don’t scare me like that again! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” Dwalin asks, getting down on his knees and lifting your tunic up to expose your belly and you slap his hand away.

Thorin was your best friend but he didn’t need to see everything.

“I’m fine. We’re both fine,” you say as he stands.

“Why did you sneak off by yourself?” He asks quietly and you resist the urge to roll your eyes.

“Do I really need to knock you on your ass like Dis did?” You ask and you watch as realization comes onto his face.

“Am I that annoying?” He asks, pouting slightly.

You sigh rest your hand on his cheek.

“You’re not annoying. I just don’t want you hounding me every second of the day. I’m not going to die if you’re I’m not being attended to,” you tell him.

“Well, you-.”

“Shut up Thorin,” you snap.

You didn’t want Dwalin to know you almost tripped down the stairs and would have had Thorin not been there. You were making progress with him and it was going to go to shit if Thorin said something.

“What?” Dwalin asks.

“Nothing,” You say, “look. I love you Dwalin and I don’t need someone to watch me 24/7. I can handle myself,” you tell him and he lets out a sigh before wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Fine,” he says and you smile, pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Now that you’re done being gross, I have duties to tend to,” Thorin grumbles, ushering you both out and you laugh because you know deep down that he was happy for the both of you.


	12. Courting Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is a tad bit insecure.

“I fucked up.”

“What did you do this time?” You ask, not even bothering to look up from your paperwork.

Fili was always an over-dramatic little shit. The first time he came up to you saying he fucked up, you were about ready to hide a body but then it turned out to be a little blood stain on Kili’s favorite shirt that Fili just so happened to borrow that day. You were not impressed.

The second time was when he misplaced Thorin’s cloak that Thorin has never worn.

You honestly wanted to kill your little brother for making such a big deal out of everything.

“I broke the beads,” he whimpers and you pause to slowly look up at him.

“What beads?” You ask and he gulps before turning away from you. You didn’t like where this was going.

“What. Beads?” You growl.

“Yours that you made for Dwalin,” he whispers but you hear him anyway, standing in anger.

“My courting beads?!” You snap and he nods.

“Fili! I was supposed to give them to Dwalin tonight! I’ve worked on it for months and you broke them?!”

Fili winces at the tone of your voice and that makes you cringe.

You take a seat, tears of frustration clouding your eyes.

“It’s fine. I’ll make new ones,” you tell him and he finally looks up at you.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“I know you are little brother. I know,” you say giving him a pained smile and he nods before leaving you alone to think.

-

“I hate you for having me put her through that pain,” Fili says, glaring at Dwalin as he walks into the forge

“I know. I’m sorry lad. I just didn’t know what to do,” Dwalin states.

In truth, you were both supposed exchange courting beads tonight. You’ve been talking for a while now and it was a mutual decision to exchange beads tonight so you could officially start courting but Dwalin misplaced his and could not find it. Insert Fili.

“Why don’t you just tell her you can’t find them? She would understand,” Fili states.

“But I don’t want to make myself look like an ass. Being 90 years older than her is bad enough but showing up with no beads proves that I’m not taking it seriously,” Dwalin replies quietly.

He worried quite often about courting you. You were 90 years his senior and you could have a younger better looking dwarf. You were a princess for Durin’s sake! You could choose anyone and yet you chose him. He was being extremely careful with this courtship because he knew if he fucked you up, you could easily leave him and find someone else.

The next time he looks up, Fili is gone and Dwalin sighs, continuing his search for his beads.

-

“Sis. I lied,” Fili says as he comes into your room again.

You furrow your brows in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“I didn’t break your beads. I stole them because Dwalin asked me too,” Fili says, holding out a familiar pouch and you grab it from his hand.

“Why?” You ask confused.

“Because Dwalin Lost his And was afraid that you might think he wasn’t taking it seriously. He worries so much namad. I don’t think you realize how much,” Fili tells you as he takes a seat and you frown.

You didn’t think there was much to worry about. All of your families approved and it was obvious that you both loved each other very much so why would he doubt your relationship?

“Excuse me,” you say, standing, “I’ve got a few worries to quell.”

-

Knocking on the open door, you take a look around. The whole place was turned upside down. If you didn’t know any better, you would think that someone had ransacked the entire room. It was an absolute mess.

Dwalin comes into the living room looking absolutely broken and it makes your heart hurt.

You walk up to him and place your hand on his cheek causing him to look up at you.

“I-.” He starts before tears start clouding his eyes and you bring his head down to rest your foreheads together, closing your eyes

“Dwalin. I know you lost the beads and I don’t care. With or without the beads I still love you. You are the only dwarf I have ever been in love with and the only dwarf I will ever be in love with. I love your flaws and your strengths because that’s what makes you, you. Beads or no beads I will still love you no matter what,” you say and you fell him nod against you and you look up and wipe his tears away.

“Mr. Dwalin! I’ve found them! They were in Amad’s cookie jar!” Kili exclaims running into the room and you look at Dwalin who looks a bit sheepish.

Of course he’d lose it in a cookie jar.


	13. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saved their lives and that’s all that matters.

You saved their lives. It might’ve cost you yours but you saved theirs and that’s all that mattered. You look around for your husband and you find him running to get to you.

“Dwalin,” you mumble clasping his hand as he reaches you. “You’re an idiot. You know that?” He asks as he covers your wound with his hand. “Of course I do. The only thing that I did that was not stupid was marrying you,” you reply with a smile on your face and he lets out a watery chuckle. “I still think you’re an idiot for doing so,” he says and you roll your eyes, weakly punching him in the arm.

You wince at the pain.

“It hurts, husband. It really does,” you say as the company member slowly start gathering around. “Please amrâlimê. Don’t die on me,” he pleads but his voice is fading in and out along with your consciousness.

“Y/n? Y/n!”

-

Dwalin paces outside of the infirmary. Luck had been on their side. Had Thranduil not ventured to the hill to look for his son, y/n would surely be dead. He didn’t want to admit it, but Dwalin owes his life to the Elvenking.

He stops as the door to the infirmary opens. The elf king looked tired.

“My wife?” Dwalin asks.

“They are both alive and doing well. She should be up in a few hours. For now, I need rest and I will check up on her in a few,” Thranduil says before giving a nod and walking off leaving a confused Dwalin in his wake.

“Both?” He mumbles before walking into the infirmary.

You were the only one there. The king needed a lot of concentration and had asked for a private room which he was given immediately. Everyone else was in the entrance hall since it was the only source of warmth for both cities.

Dwalin takes a seat at your bed side and he immediately gazes over your belly. Did you know that you were pregnant? It’s not possible. You would’ve told him and you wouldn’t have went and almost get yourself killed. The only way he would actually know is when you wake up.

-

You didn’t want to wake. Not really. This is the most comfortable you’ve ever been! Perhaps that was because you were in Mahal’s Halls. But you supposed if you were, you would be able to find this exact comfort again.

You slowly open your eyes, glad that it was dark and no one was with you except-. Hold on.

“Dwalin?” You ask, voice hoarse with disuse and Dwalin immediately shoots up.

“Amrâlimê! You’re awake! Thank mahal,” Dwalin says immediately bring you into a hug, letting you down gently as you wince at the sudden movement.

“Sorry. I’m just happy that you’re alive! That you both are,” Dwalin says, grasping your hand in his.

You look at him confused.

“Both? Did Thorin get hurt as well? I thought I saved him?”

“What? No not Thorin. Our pebble,” Dwalin replies and you look at your stomach before looking at him confused.

“I’m pregnant?”

Dwalin then continues to tell you the story of what had transpired in the past two weeks that you have been out, Thranduil being a large part of it.

“I suppose I owe him my life,” you tell him as you make room for him to join you on the bed.

You were happy that you were not leaving your one to let him live the rest of his life in misery and that you were bringing another life into the world.

“As long as he doesn’t for us to name our child after him, I’ll do whatever he wants.”


	14. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions as to why Dwalin chose you start to surface.

Bilbo was right: you really should date a rugby player.

Dwalin, although scary looking, was a complete sweetheart. He was a bit quiet but you enjoyed it because you were too. Just being in each other’s company was good enough for you. It had been a year already and you were pretty sure you were absolutely in love with him.

Your phone rings and you put it on speaker as you search your closet for clothes.

“Y/n! Are you coming to watch your hubby play the first game of the season?”

Kili. Definitely Kili.

“Shove it up your ass Kee,” you say with a roll of your eyes and he laughs. “So you are?” He asks. “Yes,” you reply with a sigh. “Good! Just don’t jump your hubby when you see him,” Kili responds and before you have a chance to reply, he hangs up.

“Asshole,” you mumble.

Your phone rings again and you answer it, expecting it to be Kili again and the call just dropped.

“What do you want asshole,” You ask, pulling out another shirt.

“Am I really an asshole?” The voice asks and you snap out of it as you realize it’s Dwalin.

“Dwalin!” You exclaim, picking up the phone, “I thought you were Kili because we were talking and he just hung up. I thought it was him calling back.”

Dwalin lets out a laugh.

“No it isn’t,” he replies and you smile, “are you coming tonight?”

“I don’t know will I be coming tonight?” You ask and he lets out a quiet growl.

“Don’t do that to me lass. Not right before the game,” he says and you laugh at the fact that he caught your double meaning.

“Yes. I’m coming. Bilbo and I are both coming. In fact I’m getting ready as we speak,” you say.

“Okay. I’ll leave you be and I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight.”

-

You and Bilbo take a seat in the same place you met Dwalin a year ago. He always made sure to book you those specific seats so he automatically knew where to look.

“Can you believe it’s been a year already?” Bilbo asks, the wedding ring on his finger glittering slightly as he digs into his popcorn.

“I can’t. I honestly can’t. And to think, I hated rugby, but now there’s a reason to love it,” you say, watching as Dwalin and Thorin make their way onto the field.

They immediately spot you and they wave which both you and Bilbo return.

“I still can’t get over those ridiculously short shorts,” you tell him and he laughs. “But getting a show is always fun,” he replies. “Not when other people are watching,” you grumble.

You didn’t realize exactly how many women fawned over Dwalin until you were barred from seeing him during your first ever date.

You and Bilbo decided to wait for the boys where they usually excited from. It would have been fine had there not been a whole bunch of other fans.

As soon as the boys made their way out, they were bombarded with questions and photographs and you and Bilbo eventually got tired of waiting and went to their usual spot: a family owned bar called Erebor. Family owned as in no one went in unless they were family to the players of The Company. That was the best part about it.

“I’m going to ask him out tonight,” you hear and you look over at the girl a few seats down.

“Dwalin?”

That makes you stiffen.

“Yup. He can do better than the tramp that he’s currently with. I don’t even understand why he’s dating her in the first place,” she replies and your heart clenches as you realize that, even though she had an ugly heart, she had a beautiful face and that she could date Dwalin if she wished.

“He probably just settled for her. I mean, come on, everyone else on the team is taken. He probably just chose a random person so he would be so lonely.”

You stand and Bilbo looks at you confused.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry Bilbo. I’m going home,” you say and before he can protest, you grab your jacket and leave, not noticing the concerned looks Dwalin was sending your way.

-

You ignore the door as it opens. Dwalin was the only other person to have a key so you had nothing to worry about.

“What happened?” Dwalin asks as he takes a seat next to you on the couch.

“Nothing I just wasn’t feeling well,” you lie, not looking him in the eye.

He takes away your bucket of ice cream and turns off the television.

“Don’t lie to me, y/n,” he says sternly and you sigh, looking at your hands.

“I just. What are you doing with me Dwalin. You’re a star rugby player and you settled for me when you could have all these beautiful women. I just don’t understand.”

“I did not settle for you,” he says, clasping your hands in his, “I would not have asked you out if I did not think you were the most gorgeous person that I have ever laid my eyes on. Others do not compare to your beauty.”

You look at him and he’s looking at you with so much love and care that you have to curse yourself for thinking he was just settling. This man right here was going to be yours for the rest of your life.


End file.
